


First Christmas

by Bomunuf



Series: Harry Potter and What Could Have Been [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Remus Lupin Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black Raises Harry Potter, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:16:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bomunuf/pseuds/Bomunuf
Summary: Harry's first Christmas with Remus and Sirius.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter and What Could Have Been [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067549
Comments: 27
Kudos: 265





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought I'd write something a bit nice for poor Harry, who's really been pulled through the wringer in these stories. Not explicit, and from Harry's POV again. I'll have to do something from Sirius' perspective. It's a bit longer than the last two, hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Sorry should have put in a disclaimer earlier; I have no time for transphobia and despise JK Rowling. Any TERFs can stay off my page.

Harry had settled into a nice morning routine with Sirius and Remus. After Remus told him he wasn’t supposed to be cooking for them, that Petunia was wrong for making him do that, he found that he rather enjoyed waking up to breakfast being cooked for him by one of his Godfathers. He was still not quite there with solid foods in the mornings, and so most days he had porridge. There was always honey and bananas, sometimes there were berries, and if Sirius wasn’t looking Remus seemed to have an endless supply of chocolate chips to throw in the mix. 

Sometimes though, he just didn’t want porridge. The first time that had happened had surprised him. He had never had any choice in what or when he ate at the Dursleys, and his stomach wanting him to turn away food shocked him, it felt like a betrayal. He’d gotten a bit sniffly when Sirius swapped out his usual bowl of porridge for a plate of scrambled eggs. He felt like he was _always_ crying now. It was hard though. Remus and Sirius were just both so nice, and they took really good care of him. Remus had told him that he was probably crying lots now because he hadn’t been able to and now, he felt safe his brain was letting go of some of the sadness. Sirius had said that sometimes he might cry because he was frustrated or didn’t understand something because nearly everything the Dursleys had told him was a lie. 

It didn’t mean he liked all the crying he was doing, but he supposed it would stop soon. It had been happening a lot less recently, and today was going to be a good day though. He could feel it when he woke up. He padded downstairs from his bedroom, following the smell of cinnamon that was coming from the kitchen. 

“Morning Harry!” Sirius said from the hob. “Merry Christmas Eve!”

“Is it?” Harry asked sitting down. He had noticed a few decorations around the house, but he hadn’t paid them much mind. Christmas had been important to the Dursleys. It was a normal holiday for normal people. Harry usually spent Christmas Eve to Boxing Day in his cupboard. “What’s that?” He nodded at the pan.

“French toast I think,” said Remus from the doorway. “Want a drink Harry?” He leaned in and kissed Sirius on the cheek.

“Yes please.”

Remus and Sirius sat down at the table with Harry, placing a glass of orange juice and a plate with strange looking bread on it in front of him. Harry stared at it confused. 

“It’s egg and bread and cinnamon,” offered Sirius. “Here, I’ll put some syrup on it, it’s good.” He poured a bit of syrup onto the bread.

Harry stabbed at the food and put a bit in his mouth as the men ate. It was delicious.

“Wow, thanks Sirius,” Harry said with his mouthful. “So yummy.”

Sirius nodded. “Thought we’d have a treat; we’re going to have a busy day getting ready for Father Christmas tonight.”

Harry looked up from his food suddenly and at his Godfathers. Harry knew that Father Christmas wasn’t real. They hadn’t had Father Christmas at the Dursleys in a long time, not since Harry had began performing accidental magic and anything supernatural became basically outlawed. Harry had been relieved. Father Christmas never brought him anything, and it had been very difficult to comprehend that not only did his aunt and uncle hate him, but this magical man did too. 

“Did Father Christmas come to the Dursleys’ house Harry?” Remus asked carefully. 

“’s not real,” Harry went back to chewing. “And when I thought he was he never got me anything, so it’s ok, I don’t mind.”

Remus and Sirius shared a look.

“Would you like to pretend Harry?” Sirius asked him.

“What do you mean?”

“You didn’t get to do all of the fun stuff, so why don’t we just pretend that Father Christmas is real. That way when you’re much bigger you’ll know what to do with your children.”

Sirius always had a reason for everything. Sometimes Harry thought the reasons sounded a bit made up, this one in particular felt kind of weak. Usually though, his ideas were good. So, with a shrug Harry agreed to pretend to believe in Father Christmas for the night.

The day was a nice one. Remus didn’t have to go to work so he stayed at home with Sirius and Harry. The three lounged in the sitting room, playing exploding snap and reading books. Harry watched in earnest as his guardians played an intense game of wizard’s chess and afterwards Remus helped him play (and win!) a match against Sirius. 

That evening, after Harry’s bath, Remus produced a pair of brand-new pyjamas. They were covered in different coloured owls that flew in little loops. He traced his fingers over the birds in awe before pulling them over his head. He looked at the label on the bottoms. They were a size 7-8! One whole size bigger than the first pyjamas Remus and Sirius had bought him. They felt a little bit big, but Remus shrunk them down so they sat on his hips properly. Harry ran into the living room grinning like a maniac.

“Look Pads,” he said showing his pyjamas to his Godfather. “Aren’t the owls cute! And they’re nearly the right size.”

“That’s brilliant Harry,” Sirius said smiling back. “They’re really cool.”

Harry jumped up onto the couch beside him, suddenly feeling a bit shy. Was this when he pretended about Father Christmas?

“I- I don’t know what we’re s’posed to do,” he chewed his lip and looked down at his lap. An arm wrapped around his side and pulled him in snug against the man. Harry leaned in. He didn’t like to initiate them, but he loved cuddling with both Remus and Sirius, and the men had made it very clear that they liked it too.

“Well, I didn’t really have Father Christmas growing up, but Remus’ mum was a muggle. Why don’t we ask him?”

As soon as he said it Remus came into the room holding three mugs of hot chocolate. 

“You’re to drink this slowly young man,” Remus said to Harry. “You’re not to be getting sick tonight.”

Harry nodded seriously and sipped at the mug that was handed to him. 

“Now, Father Christmas will need something to eat when he gets here. Do you know what he would like Harry?”

Harry thought hard about what the kids in his old school had said coming up to Christmas. He thought about what Remus and Sirius liked too.

“I think we should give him some chocolate frogs,” he said carefully. “And maybe an apple too?”

He thought that Father Christmas liked mince pies, but he wasn’t sure they had any. He knew there were some chocolate frogs still left from Hallowe’en, but they didn’t really keep much dessert in the house. They always had fruit. Harry knew he could take some straight from the bowl whenever he wanted to. He didn’t even need to ask first.

“Good idea,” Sirius nodded. “What about a carrot for his deer?”

“Reindeer silly,” Harry giggled. He had nearly forgotten that this was only make believe. It felt like Father Christmas was really coming that night. “And-and some water in a bowl for them to drink up.” 

Remus conjured the items from the kitchen and placed them by the fireplace.

“Does he floo in?” Sirius asked. 

“No!” Harry said scandalised. “He comes down the chimney, not through the floo!”

“Yeah, come on Sirius,” Remus laughed, prodding his boyfriend in the ribs. “Alright Prongs, anything else you want to do?”

"I think," he began. "I'm s'posed to go to bed early. He only comes when I'm sleeping right?"

Remus and Sirius shared a look as Harry stifled a yawn.

"You're right Harry," Sirius said nodding. "Run up and brush your teeth, and Moony and I will come and tuck you in."

Remus and Sirius told him a story about his parents that night, about their first Christmas together with Harry. The story made him feel warm and a bit sad, but he was always so happy he had Remus and Sirius to tell him about his Mum and Dad He fell asleep that night dreaming about his parents and a man with a long white beard and red clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry woke with butterflies in his tummy. He fumbled around for his glasses to read the clock on his wall. It was a little bit after six, and outside his window he could just make out the small garden patch he and Remus were growing together. It was too early to get up. Sirius and Remus had told him to get them when he woke so that they could see what “Father Christmas” had left him together, but he didn’t want to start the day by making his Godfather grumpy.

He didn’t really know why he was so excited. Remus and Sirius had hinted heavily while tucking him in that he should be expecting lots of nice things this morning. They had bought him presents for his birthday, but he hadn’t been living with them long then. They were mostly practical things; clothes that fit him, glasses that weren’t broken, new shoes, as well as some books and a few small toys. It had been awkward, and Harry had spent the entire day waiting for the other shoe to drop, not really believing that these two men were just giving him all these things and that they expected nothing in return.

It was different now though. Harry had lived in the house long enough to know that Remus and Sirius were happy just to get him things. All the textbooks they used to homeschool him were brand new. His winter jacket was brand new. He was even brought to a toy shop when Sirius caught him playing with a toy soldier he had smuggled over from the cupboard and a full box of them was purchased. They were magical too, and shot each other with tiny bullets, smaller than a half-grains of rice. 

He still wasn’t sure what would happen if he did something really naughty. Honestly, he didn’t even know what being really naughty meant anymore. Most things warranted punishment at the Dursleys, and it was obvious that a lot of those things weren’t considered bold by Remus and Sirius. In fact, he barely had any opportunity to do something wrong. He no longer cooked so he couldn’t burn food. He only had to keep his bedroom tidy and compared to managing the whole house and garden back in Surrey it was easy to keep it pristine. He wasn’t in a normal school so he couldn’t get in trouble there and there was no Dudley to blame him on anything else. He was allowed to ask questions here, he was praised for accidental magic, he was fed, and he even got nice baths every night with Remus. 

So why couldn’t he be a good boy and go back to sleep?

He sighed and hopped out of bed, still feeling a bit groggy, but guessing it couldn’t hurt to see if Remus or Sirius were awake. Padding down the hallway he stopped outside the door. It was really scary, going into their room. He hadn’t done it before, even when he had nightmares – Sirius seemed to always come to his room first. He reached his hand out to the doorknob, breathing quickening. He thought about his parents, and his guardians. How they’d all been brave Gryffindors and how he should be too. 

He pushed open the door, and even though Remus was cold asleep, Sirius was wide awake.

“Was wondering when you’d be up love,” he said gently. “It’s a bit early Harry, want to get in?”

Harry hesitated; it did look nice. He nodded and crawled up the middle of the bed. Sirius pulled the sheet down so the boy could slide in, and then wrapped an arm around him.

“You think you can go back to sleep?” he asked.

Harry shook his head and pressed up against Sirius.

“That’s ok, Moony can sleep like the dead so we can chat,” he rubbed circles into Harry’s back. “We can wake him up at half past, does that sound ok?”

“Yeah.”

“You excited for all of Father Christmas’s presents?”

Harry looked up at him, almost desperately.

“You didn’t get me too much stuff, did you? Because you’ve already got me so many things and I -.”

“I got you nothing Harry,” Sirius said winking. “Stop worrying, you are such a great boy so let yourself be spoilt a bit.”

“O-ok,” Harry blushed a bit at that, and buried himself into Sirius’ chest. He knew better than to argue with an adult

“Oh, go on, wake Moony up,” Sirius said lifting Harry off his chest and dumping him onto his partner’s.

Remus woke up and pulled Harry in almost instantly, tickling his armpits.

“What are you doing waking me up like that cub?”

Before a question like that would’ve had Harry frozen in fear, but Remus was only playing.

“Remu-! S-s-sto-!” Harry cried out, laughing desperately. “Siri did it!”

“Is that so?” Remus said stopping and sitting the two of them up. “What are we all doing awake this early?”

“Gotta see what’s under the tree don’t we Harry,” Sirius replied as they got out of bed. “Let’s all go downstairs now but wait outside so I can check that the big man has been and gone.”

Harry smiled at that but nodded in agreement. He was bouncing up and down outside the sitting room, and when Sirius stood his head out the door to tell them to come in he almost ran inside.

At the fireplace hung a huge stocking, stuffed with wrapped presents, and in the corner a beautiful green fir covered in shiny lights and baubles. The snacks left out for Father Christmas had been eaten and, in their place, sat an apple core, an empty bowl, a half-eaten carrot and a letter with HARRY written on it.

Harry picked up the letter and opened the wax seal.

_Dear Harry,_

_I wanted to leave you a letter to let you know that you’re such a brilliant, brave little boy. I’ve left you lots of presents to help Padfoot and Moony out this year. They have told me so much about you and they’re both so happy that you live with them now. Your Mum and Dad would be very proud of you._

_Have a wonderful Christmas and remember to send me a letter next year!_

_Father Christmas_

Harry knew it wasn’t really from Father Christmas, but he was really trying to let himself believe it was. Would his Mum and Dad be proud of him? He wasn’t sure, but if Remus and Sirius said they would be it must be true. They had been best friends and they hadn’t lied to him about anything before. At least he didn’t think. He rubbed his eyes hard, willing the tears to go away.

Remus and Sirius appeared either side of him and sat him down, handing him presents one at a time. There was nothing extravagant, but there were lots of nice toys and sweets. They spent the morning opening the presents and playing with them. Remus had gotten Harry a football so that the three could play outside a bit. Sirius had grumbled about wanting to get him a broom, to which Remus shot him a look that Harry didn’t really understand.

That afternoon Harry had his first Christmas dinner; roasted vegetables and potatoes, turkey and ham and lots of thick gravy. His stomach felt like it was going to burst when he was done. They pulled crackers and ate chocolate cake and Harry knew that this was the happiest he had ever felt in his whole life.


End file.
